User interfaces for televisions, game consoles, media players, personal computers, and other devices have become increasingly complex. Devices have more and more applications and programs through which users can access an ever-expanding amount of content. Additionally, users have a variety of mechanisms for interacting with the interfaces. An interface adapted for one form of interaction may not be suitable or optimized for a second kind of interaction.